


sepasang orang tua baru

by revabhipraya



Series: manis-pahit rumah edelstein [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, AusHunWeek2019, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Police, Single Parents, aushunweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Elizabeta tidak tahu kalau salah satu cara menemukan belahan jiwa adalah dengan datang ke kelompok bermain. (5/7)





	sepasang orang tua baru

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.
> 
>  
> 
> _untuk aushun week 2019 {day #5: singlefather!austria x police!hungary}_

.

.

.

Pekan itu adalah pekan profesi di Kelompok Bermain Hetalia. Setiap harinya selama lima hari sekolah, pihak sekolah akan mengundang beberapa orang perwakilan untuk mewakili profesi yang akan diperkenalkan kepada para murid. Hari Senin ada dokter, hari Selasa ada pilot, dan hari ini, hari Rabu, ada polisi.

Kebetulan, Elizabeta dipilih oleh atasannya untuk mewakili kantor polisi daerah mereka. Elizabeta belum lama menjadi polisi lalu lintas, mungkin baru tiga sampai empat tahun ia resmi menjadi polisi. Tanggung jawabnya belum banyak, karena itulah ia yang dipilih untuk pergi. Lagi pula, wajah Elizabeta yang ramah dan rasa sukanya pada anak-anak jelas lebih cocok untuk pergi ke kelompok bermain ketimbang para polisi tua yang bertampang seram.

Elizabeta pergi ke Kelompok Bermain Hetalia bersama dua orang polisi lain dari departemen yang berbeda. Di sana, mereka dibagi ke dalam tiga kelas, lalu dipersilakan untuk menjelaskan kepada para murid mengenai pekerjaan mereka—tentunya dengan bahasa yang sederhana.

Kelas presentasi Elizabeta adalah kelas pertama. Wanita muda itu masuk ke dalam kelas dengan dibimbing seorang guru perempuan. Guru itu memperkenalkan nama dan profesi Elizabeta, lalu mempersilakan Elizabeta mulai presentasi. Kembali ia perkenalkan namanya sebelum mulai menjelaskan apa saja pekerjaannya di kantor polisi. Untungnya, pekerjaan Elizabeta memang masih sederhana sehingga tidak sulit menjelaskannya kepada anak-anak kecil. Elizabeta cukup bilang menyita mobil yang parkir sembarangan, membantu orang menyeberang, mengatur lalu lintas saat terjadi kecelakaan, dan sebagainya.

Begitu presentasi Elizabeta selesai, guru perempuan tadi mempersilakan murid-muridnya mengajukan pertanyaan. Di luar dugaan Elizabeta, banyak sekali anak yang mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya. Satu-satu Elizabeta jawab, dan lucunya, pertanyaan mereka kebanyakan tidak penting. Ada yang bertanya apakah Elizabeta adalah polisi di _zebra cross_ depan sekolah, ada yang bertanya apakah mobil mainannya yang berserakan di rumah akan Elizabeta sita, bahkan ada yang bertanya apakah Elizabeta adalah dokter—padahal dia sudah memperkenalkan diri, ‘kan?

Anak berikutnya yang Elizabeta tunjuk memiliki rambut cokelat dengan mata yang kelihatan terus-terusan memejam, padahal tidak. Anak itu tidak berebut giliran bertanya dengan anak-anak lainnya, ia hanya duduk manis sambil mengangkat tangan, tidak lupa dengan senyum sopan di wajah.

“Feliciano,” panggil sang guru setelah Elizabeta menunjuk anak tersebut. “Silakan bertanya pada Kak Elizabeta.”

“Kak Elizabeta,” ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan suara pelan. Kalau saja Elizabeta tidak mendengar nama anak itu dari sang guru, ia yakin ia akan menyangka anak itu sebagai anak perempuan. “Kakak mau jadi mamaku, tidak?”

Elizabeta mengerjap cepat. “A-apa?”

“Feliciano, kita sedang membahas pekerjaan Kak Elizabeta sebagai polisi,” sela sang guru perempuan. Dari nada bicaranya, Elizabeta tahu sang guru merasa tidak enak kepadanya. “Coba tanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya saja.”

“Eh? Tapi aku selalu ingin punya mama seorang polisi,” balas Feliciano dengan nada memelas. “Jadi pertanyaanku ada hubungannya kan, Ibu Guru?”

“Tidak apa-apa, Bu,” sahut Elizabeta cepat sebelum sang guru kembali menyela Feliciano. Elizabeta berdeham pelan sebelum menatap anak kecil polos itu. “Kenapa Feliciano mau kakak jadi mama?”

“Soalnya, aku sudah tidak punya mama.”

Elizabeta terperangah. Anak sekecil itu sudah tidak punya sosok yang seharusnya mendidiknya? Mendengar itu, Elizabeta tidak tega menolak keinginan Feliciano. Menerima tidak apa-apa, ‘kan? Lagi pula, hanya satu hari.

“Boleh,” angguk Elizabeta. “Kakak akan jadi mamanya Feliciano, tapi hanya untuk satu hari, ya.”

“Yaaay!” Feliciano mengangkat kedua tangannya, tampak gembira meski matanya masih kelihatan terpejam. “Terima kasih, Kak—eh, Mama!”

Tahu-tahu, anak lain menyahut, “Aku juga mau Kak Elizabeta jadi mamaku!”

“Aku juga!”

“Aku juga mau!”

“Anak-anak, tenang!” seru sang guru yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Elizabeta. “Hari ini, Kak Elizabeta akan bermain dengan kalian semua di sini, jadi tidak perlu rebutan mama, ya!”

Semua anak bersorak mendengar seruan sang guru. Sesi tanya-jawab kemudian berlangsung dengan damai sebelum tiba waktunya untuk bermain bersama. Elizabeta ikut serta dalam permainan-permainan yang diadakan. Dan, tentunya, sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan, ia akan menjadi ibu dari Feliciano untuk satu hari itu. Caranya?

Ia selalu bermain di sisi anak itu setiap saat.

.

“Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!”

Seruan Feliciano yang sedang ia genggam tangannya membuat Elizabeta tersenyum. Elizabeta juga tidak menyangka bahwa menemani anak-anak seharian rupanya bisa semenyenangkan itu. Ditambah, Feliciano adalah anak laki-laki yang baik. Ia tidak rewel dan selalu menurut kepada perkataan Elizabeta juga gurunya.

“Papa!”

Feliciano melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Elizabeta, lalu berlari menyongsong seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di pinggir area sekolah. Pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, memosisikan diri untuk dipeluk oleh Feliciano yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Anak kecil itu memeluk sosok tinggi berambut cokelat gelap yang menurut perkataannya, adalah ayahnya.

Elizabeta menyunggingkan senyum dari kejauhan. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ia adalah orang asing. Tidak seharusnya ia menghampiri Feliciano dan ayahnya yang seperti baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

“Papa! Hari ini aku dapat mama!”

Elizabeta mengerjap. “Mama” yang dimaksud Feliciano tadi … dirinya?

“Dapat mama bagaimana maksudnya?” tanya sang pria kepada Feliciano. Elizabeta dapat melihat ekspresi bingung pada wajah sang pria.

Feliciano membalikkan badan. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Elizabeta sambil berseru, “Mama Elizabeta! Ke sini! Ke sini!”

Dan Elizabeta tidak mungkin menolak panggilan itu, bukan?

Ragu, Elizabeta melangkah mendekati sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Berbeda dengan Feliciano yang tampak kegirangan, pria berkacamata yang merupakan ayahnya justru kelihatan waspada. Mungkin ia mengkhawatirkan seragam Elizabeta, atau justru fakta bahwa Elizabeta adalah orang yang tidak ia kenali.

“Mama, ini Papa Roderich!” ujar Feliciano, bermaksud memperkenalkan Elizabeta kepada ayahnya saat Elizabeta sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Anak kecil itu kemudian beralih kepada ayahnya. “Papa, ini Mama Elizabeta!”

Canggung, Elizabeta dan pria itu—Roderich tadi namanya—menjabat tangan satu sama lain. Begitu keduanya saling melepas tangan, tidak ada satu pun yang mulai bicara. Elizabeta memutuskan untuk bicara duluan, karena toh memang dia pendatangnya. “Saya polisi yang datang untuk pekan profesi KB Hetalia.”

“Ah.” Roderich mengangguk pelan. “Masih, ya? Sampai kapan pekan profesi ini?”

“Saya sendiri kurang tahu,” jawab Elizabeta sopan. “Kalau polisi, hanya hari ini.”

“Begitu.” Lagi, Roderich mengangguk. “Pasti Feliciano merepotkanmu, ya?”

“Aku tidak merepotkan, kok!” sahut Feliciano yang sepertinya ingin ikut andil dalam konversasi.

Elizabeta tertawa pelan. “Benar, Feliciano tidak merepotkan. Feliciano justru manis dan penurut. Ia mengikuti seluruh proses belajar di kelas dengan tertib. Bahkan saat sesi tanya-jawab dengan saya tadi, Feliciano tidak ikut berebut giliran dengan teman-temannya.”

“Oh? Benarkah?” Roderich mengusap pelan puncak kepala putranya. “Papa bangga padamu, Feliciano.”

Feliciano terkekeh bangga saat menerima pujian dari ayahnya. “Aku kan anak papa yang baik!”

“Iya, papa tau itu,” senyum Roderich. “Oh ya, Feliciano, boleh papa minta waktu sebentar untuk bicara berdua dengan … _mama_? Feliciano boleh bermain ayunan dulu sambil menunggu.”

“Boleh!” seru Feliciano girang. Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, anak itu langsung berlari ke arah ayunan terdekat, naik ke atasnya, lalu mulai memainkannya sambil bersenandung ria.

“Anak-anak.” Tiba-tiba Roderich mengucap. Elizabeta tahu, pria itu bicara kepadanya. “Merepotkan, tetapi menyenangkan.”

Elizabeta tersenyum sopan. “Saya belum menikah, jadi belum pernah punya anak.”

“Oh, begitu.” Roderich mengulas senyum sopan. “Belum pernah berhubungan juga?”

Elizabeta meringis. “Belum pernah yang serius.”

“Akan ada waktunya,” angguk Roderich pelan. “Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya Feliciano bisa memanggilmu ‘mama’ tadi?”

“Ah … itu Feliciano yang meminta,” jawab Elizabeta canggung. “Ia bilang ia ingin saya jadi ibunya karena ia tidak punya ibu. Karena tidak tega, saya bilang iya, tetapi hanya untuk satu hari ini saja selama saya ada di sini.”

Roderich manggut-manggut. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum pria itu kembali berkata, “Feliciano memang sudah tidak punya ibu. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, jadi sejak saat itu, saya mengurus Feliciano sendiri.”

Elizabeta mengerjap beberapa kali. Sebenarnya ia ragu apakah mendengarkan kisah pribadi seseorang yang baru dikenalnya merupakan sesuatu yang lazim atau bukan, tetapi ia juga tidak tega menghentikan Roderich yang sepertinya sedang ingin bercerita. Jadi, sambil berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang masih ragu, Elizabeta tetap bungkam.

“Sudah beberapa kali Feliciano meminta wanita-wanita yang ia temui untuk menjadi ‘mama’ baginya,” lanjut Roderich. “Selama ini, tentu saja, tidak ada yang mau—siapa yang mau mengiakan permintaan anak kecil tidak jelas? Sementara, saya sendiri belum memulai hubungan baru karena saya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya, juga mengurus Feliciano.”

Sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyimak, Elizabeta memberikan sebuah anggukan. Diam-diam, ia mulai merasa kasihan kepada Feliciano, juga kepada Roderich, karena hidup yang harus mereka lalui rupanya seberat itu. Elizabeta bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap hingga saat ini.

“Jadi, saya ingin bilang terima kasih.” Roderich kembali berbicara. Senyum tulus diberikannya kepada Elizabeta. “Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerima Feliciano, meski hanya sebagai anak satu hari.”

Elizabeta tertawa pelan. “Sama-sama. Saya memang merasa sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu anak semanis Feliciano.”

“Syukurlah,” ucap Roderich. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Feliciano yang masih asyik berayun di ayunan sebelum berseru, “Feliciano! Ayo kita pulang!”

Feliciano dengan cepat menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Ia balas berteriak “iya!” sebelum melompat turun dari ayunan tersebut dan menghampiri ayahnya dengan setengah berlari. Begitu ia sampai di dekat ayahnya, ia segera bertanya, “Papa sudah selesai bicara sama mama?”

“Sudah,” jawab Roderich. “Bilang selamat tinggal pada mama, kita akan pulang sekarang.”

“Eh?” Feliciano menatap ayahnya heran. “Mama tidak ikut?”

“Mama kan hanya jadi mama satu hari, Feliciano,” sahut Elizabeta sambil membungkukkan badan agar kepalanya sama tinggi dengan kepala Feliciano. Feliciano menatapnya. “Mulai besok, Feliciano mungkin tidak akan ketemu mama lagi.”

“Oh, iya ya.” Feliciano merengut. Tatapannya ia kembalikan kepada Roderich. “Kalau begitu, Papa, boleh tidak sore ini mama ikut minum teh di rumah? Besok kan mama tidak bisa bertemu aku lagi.”

Elizabeta terperangah, tidak menyangka ajakan minum teh akan datang dari seorang anak dari pria asing. Roderich pasti tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan anaknya, jadi Elizabeta buru-buru berkata, “Tidak bisa, Feliciano, setelah ini juga mama masih harus kerja, jadi—"

“Boleh saja,” sela Roderich cepat. Pria itu tersenyum. “Kita ajak mama minum teh favoritmu.”

“Asyik!” Feliciano menatap Elizabeta penuh harap. “Mama bisa, ‘kan? Bisa, ‘kan?”

Kalau sudah diminta dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu, mana mungkin Elizabeta menolak, bukan?

Setelah Elizabeta menyatakan persetujuannya, Feliciano segera membimbing “ibu” barunya itu ke mobil. Ia mempersilakan Elizabeta duduk di depan, di tempat yang seharusnya jadi tempat duduk Feliciano, saking senangnya anak itu mendapatkan ibu baru. Sejujurnya, Elizabeta ragu untuk masuk. Ia bukan khawatir soal Roderich yang ia yakini sebagai pria baik-baik, melainkan ia merasa sudah melangkah terlalu jauh ke dalam urusan keluarga orang lain—padahal ia sendiri belum berkeluarga!

Begitu Feliciano sudah memasuki mobil, Elizabeta menatap Roderich yang berdiri di seberangnya ragu. Elizabeta ingin menyampaikan rasa sungkannya, tetapi ia tidak berani berbicara karena khawatir Feliciano mendengar. Untungnya, Roderich memahami maksud tatapannya.

“Masuk saja,” ujar pria itu. “Lagi pula, mungkin ini waktunya bagiku untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru.”

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Roderich memasuki mobilnya. Elizabeta, masih berdiri di sisi mobil akibat ragu-ragu, terperanjat mendengar perkataan Roderich barusan.

Mungkinkah pria itu … bermaksud mendekatinya?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini bisa jadi lebih panjang kalau fokusnya di romens xD
> 
> Waaah, akhirnya aku bisa bayar utang nggak di hari terakhir! Terus, ini pertama kalinya aku memunculkan tokoh lain selain Rod dan Liz—selamat datang, Feliciano! Bocah tukang bikin rusuh di rumah Austria yang emang keliatan kayak anaknya Rod dan Liz! xDDD
> 
> Buat tulisan kelima ini, aku ambil prompt dari Kira Desuke yang **SingleFather!Austria x Police!Hungary**. Awalnya aku mikir untuk bikin crime, tapi rasanya crime nggak akan bisa menunjukkan kalau Rod itu single father, jadi aku banting setir ke ide ini. Feliciano jadi mak comblang, ehem~ //lah
> 
> Oke, segitu aja dulu. Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
